Fright on Halloween
by DKCommander
Summary: One-shot is inspired by the Prankster Story by 'the long walk' and tnemeleeh. Had this idea for over a year, finally glad to get this out there and was surprised om how long it was.


Fright on Halloween

**This one-shot is inspired by the Prankster Story by 'the long walk' and ****tnemeleeh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone from the DC or Marvel universe.**

**Jump City, 09:00 Pm, October 31 Halloween Night**

Halloween night, one of the biggest nights of the year, next to Christmas and New Years for every Major City. (Except Gotham, where every night is Halloween, much to Calendar man's joy.)

But here in Jump City, where the bad guys are not nowhere near as bad in Gotham or Metropolis (minus Slade aka Deathstroke). Kids, teens and adults of all ages dressed up in all kinds of costumes, homemade, store brought and professional; from heroes to villains, and witches to goblins. Kids running around with parental guidance watching over them and the people they encountered along the way, making sure they had another safe and fun Halloween.

In the bay, overlooking the city was a giant building shaped like a T. Jump City's famous group of Teen Superheroes the 'Teen Titans'. Their lights were all on in the top floor, all types of colors flashing about, indicating a party.

And a party it was, the Titans of East, North and Honorary Titans were all there for the Halloween party, and all were dress for the occasion. Thunder was dressed as Thor, Lightning was dressed as a lightning god, wearing a blue Japanese Gi and a bamboo hat. Bee costume was easy, she was wearing a Marvel Studio's The Wasp, and she modified it to transform with her, she thought about taking some of the ideas and adding it to her uniform.

Aqualad, hilariously enough was a pirate, whose goal in life was to prevent pollution across the oceans. Mas and Menos were the pair of electric twin Pokémon Minun and Plusle. As for Red Arrow aka Speedy…

"Oh, boyfriend Robin! I am having so much of the fun with our friends this Hallow-of-ween!" Giggled Starfire. Dressed to be 'The Great Pumpkin' she watched with everyone about someone named _Charlie Brown_ and his friends trying to find the Great pumpkin of legend. She was very intrigued and loved the story, that she decided to buy a costume for herself, and bought a little one for Silkie, showing off the matching set to everyone. "But how come you are not wearing your costume tonight?" She asked him.

Robin smirked. "Well Star, l figure their wasn't any point; with me working with the Batman, l think I'm already pretty scary, plus with people already calling my uniform a walking '_traffic light'_, I just didn't care."

Starfire and Silkie tilted their heads to left, adopting a confused look. "Boyfriend Robin, your voice sounds different, are you having the fever?"

He suddenly became very flustered. "O-oh, well…"

"Over here Star." A voice called out to her. She turned towards it, seeing a red clad archer.

"Friend Speedy?" She asked, now very confused. "You sound just like…" Looking back and forth between the two, not knowing whowas.

The archer let out an amused chuckle, walking over to her. "It's me Kori…" Before he started blushing. "…your boyfriend with the great…grebnaks."

Her face brighten, having figured it out. "Boyfriend Robin!" Wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek. "But, why have you and friend Speedy switch the uniforms?"

"Well, people are always saying that me and Speedy look a lot alike, like we were twins." The Red Arrow Robin started.

"So, me and Rob hatch a plan to swap costumes when l got here and see if anyone would notice." Finished the Caped Crusader's sidekick Speedy. "You're the first person to spot a difference so far Starfire."

"I see." Answered Starfire, before she started smiling and ended the embrace. "In that cased, I wish for your game to continue and see who else can decipher this mystery of yours."

Both boys smiled at her, glad that she was into their little game. "Thanks Kori."

She smiled back at Red Arrow hero. "Your welcome boyfriend Robin. Or should l say…" Turning back to the walking traffic light. "…_Boyfriend Robin." _She said giggling, before taking off with Silkie.

Both boys watch her go, before looking at each other, smirking. Let the game continue.

_This is Halloween_

As the party was in full swing now, as other heroes were talking and dancing around. In one small corner of the room, where one of the lone chairs named 'Raven's Nest' by a certain Changeling, was Raven, surprisingly in a costume.

The first thing to stand out was the hair, a long hair neon blue wig in a high-end ponytail, held by a black scrunchy, under each eye had a different black eyeliner design; one curled in, and the other a comma shape. She was wearing high top steel toe boots with a skull design on them.

She was also wearing black tights and top and long sleeves fingerless gloves but the were covered by her cloak. (There was no way she was going to show that much skin to this many people.)

She let out a sigh as her gaze sweep across the dancefloor; she saw Robin and Speedy playing their swap game (empath), and Starfire, trying to discreetly look at the Speedy costume. (_ah, she must have found out, good job Kori) _Her eyes then caught on to one of the other couples there.

She spotted Jinx and Kid Flash dancing with each other, enjoying the music. Jinx was wearing a loose black dress with a flame red hair, if she remember right, she was dressed as Thorn, one of the Hex Girls. While Wally's costume was all black and he wore black workout tape around his hands and wore a black bandanna just above his eyes. She wasn't sure who he was dressed as. (_Netflix's Daredevil _Season 1)

Raven narrowed her eyes in frustration, wondering where her wayward boyfriend was?

**Beep! Beep!**

'_Speak of the Beast.' _Raven thought amused, pulling out her T-Comm and looking at the screen. The words '_Beasty Boo' _were displayed. _'That's the last time l leave Happy and Beast boy alone together.' _She thought, as she press the answer button. A small frown appeared on her face when she realise it was only on voice mode.

"_Hey hot stuff!" _Said the cherry voice of her boyfriend, bringing a small smile to her lips; his voice, once greatly annoying, now calmed her emotions (and now only being slightly annoying).

When she caught up to what he said, she let out a snort. "I can't believe I let you talk me into dressing up like her."

"_Oh, come Rae, I know for a fact know you love her songs, including Timid and Rage." _He countered. Getting a blush from her. True, her timid side quite enjoyed her hard-life story within the song, and Rage liked the flaming rage that she could relate to.

"Hmph." Was her response, and that was all Garfield needed.

"So, where are you, and why can't l see you on comms?" She asked.

"_Just got to finishing up my make-up by an old friend of Rita's at his place. She also sent my costume over there so l can be ready to go after he was done. It took a whole lot of work; two and a half hours in a chair! That's a long time for me to sit still if its not for a movie or one of my favourite video games. But, believe me Mama the end results were all worth it. You won't even recognize me when l get to the party, then it will officially begin."_

"The Party started an hour after you left, and from what I've seen so far, some brought their own party animals." She said sarcastically.

"_Eh, their probably fine on their own, but you just can't beat the original!"_ Beast Boy declared, getting an eye roll from the ember-haired enchantress. _"Hmm?"_

"What's wrong?"

"_Oh, just thought l saw something. Hey, I'll call you back when I'm close to home."_

"Alright." A little confused on why he would end the call since he called her but didn't point it out. "I'll be here."

"_See you soon, gorgeous." _Getting a blush from her.

"See you soon… handsome." She said, ending the call.

"_I wonder what that was all about?" _She wondered.

"_Knowing Beasty, he's probably out trick n' treating and getting some extra candy for himself." _Yawned Rude, laying down in the grass in Happy's realm with the other emoticlones.

"_Oohh! I hope he brings back some of that strawberry taffies we love!"_ Cheered Happy, laying down next to Rude, and looking up at the floating strawberries in her realm.

"_He better!"_ Exclaimed Rage. Her hood up to hide her minor embarrassment from when Beast Boy brought up her new taste in music.

"_Yeah, and maybe when he gets here, we'll get to share some licorice, we each take a side and keep eating until we meet in the middle." _Described Lust, getting lost in her imagination.

'_Sigh' "That sounds romantic. Like 'Lady and the Tramp'." _Daydreamed Love, formally known as Affection.

"_I-I don't think l can do that around so many of our friends."_ Destressed Timid, pulling her cloak and hood closer around herself.

_Timid, of course we wouldn't do that in front of company." _Assured Wisdom, getting Timid to look at her with hope. _"We'll do it in the safety of our room." _Getting a blush from her but no objections as a small smile found a way onto her face.

From outside, Raven's face developed a small blush added to her smile; before she caught herself and put her disinterested face back on.

"I saw that." A voice sang out, giggling. Breaking Raven out of her thoughts as she raised her face to find the red-headed Jinx walking towards her, slightly out of breath from her dancing with Kid Flash. "You were smiling at nothing, that could only mean your thinking about a certain someone, right _Ms. McClain?"_

She let out a scowl. "Don't you have a familiar to get back to _wiccan?_" She countered, getting a snort in return.

They glared at each other for a long moment in time, before breaking out in soft laughter.

"My little daredevil left to get me a drink. He may be fast, but he's got two left feet even l can't fix." Jinx joked, returning Raven's smile. "So, where is your green boy toy?" She asked, getting closer and sitting on the arm of the chair.

Raven shrugged. "Somewhere in city, said he finally had his costume finished and was just getting the finishing touches down on his make-up."

"Think he'll win the costume contest this year?"

"Maybe." 

Just then, the lights and music stopped and were replaced the crime alert and blaring red lights.

Every Titan member's head snapped towards the screen.

"Trouble!" Yelled out both Robin and Speedy, both running to the console and looking up what was wrong.

Once one of the two sidekicks found the problem, they brought it up on screen.

The person was wearing an all black uniform, with white steel toe boots, He wore a white belt with light powered energy surrounding it. His white gloves were also being powered by the same energy on the back of the glove. His helmet was steel shaded around his neck with a steel mohawk. In the middle of his chest was a giant lightbulb to complete the outfit.

It was Doctor Light.

"Good evening Jump City! It is I Doctor Light, here to light up your life this Halloween night. Now, while all the little children are getting their candy, I would like more of the grown-up version. With me, I have in my possession an underpaid cameraman who was just getting done with his shift, he's also very good with lighting. I want 2 million dollars via wire transfer by the end of the night. I've set up cameras all over this facility, so if l see any one of those Titans 100 feet of here, then we'll just see how deadly a high intensity of light can do to a person skin and retinas. You have two hours to comply, we'll be waiting."

"Got him." Called Speedy, the image on the screen shrinking in a corner, as a map of the city appeared and started to shrink and triangulate the signal. "He's at the abandoned factory on the west side near a Make-up Factory. Its 20 minutes with good traffic, 30 if not, and about 10 minutes by air."

"Alright!" called out Robin, turning to the assembled Titans. "Here's the plan."

"Oh, how dull! Here l was expecting a virtuous declaration of violence from a season veteran. And all l just heard was a playground threat coming from a bully who's daddy used for a punching bag cause he couldn't get it up for mommy."

Everyone in the tower froze, as it took awhile for the words to progress, and the shock of their meaning to come through, as they realized that nobody in the room said it.

It was coming from the T.V.

"And then, when mommy wasn't getting any, she had to get some 'strange' from somewhere else. Luckily, she didn't have to look very far, as daddy had a bachelor little brother. I mean, at least one of them had to get the better genes right? Hehehehe."

The soft echo of footsteps climbing up to the gangway was heard, as the unseen cameraman moved the camera to the stairs as the person made it up and stepped into the light.

He was wearing tap dancing shoes with black dress socks, black dress pants held together with a leather belt with a silver square belt buckle. He wore a white dress covered by a green vest with diamond designs on it. To complete it, he had a long two tail purple form-fitting coat that outline his body with deep purple gloves. His face was painted ghost white, black eye shadow made his eyes look glowing in emerald green, his hair and his eyebrows were the same color; thick and wavy, like ancient Greek fire.

The scariest thing about him was his smile; the outline of his mouth was painted with what looked like red lipstick, going all the way up to under his ears on each side.

A light frown appeared on Doctor Light's face, confused on why this Joker wannabe was here. "Who are-"

"Shh quiet, I'm on a role." Said the unknown young Joker. "Now, lets see; so, mommy and the brother get freaky for a week before hubby finds out; back from the bar early due to the game being cancelled. Course you know what's happening, mommy somehow convinced you it was good thing, something that made her happy, then she bought you sound proofing headphones and that night light you always wanted, that way you didn't have to hear her being 'happy' with your uncle." He chuckled. Dr. Light was becoming more frustrated the more this boy opened his mouth.

"Who are you!?" He shouted. Finally getting the fool to shut-up and look at him.

"Who am l?" He asked quietly, before a look of murderous rage overcame his face, a look so passionate it made his eyes glow with blind fury, making the doctor and the cameraman take a step back. "Who am I!?"

And then, like a flip of a switch his rage turned into genuine curiosity. "That…is a brilliant question. You might even leave the Riddler stump for a second or two. I guess this is to be my origin story wouldn't it? A sadden tale of abuse, neglect, a horrific trauma that turned me into what I am."

Silence,

"Or maybe nothing like that happened at all."

That sentence alone brought an unwanted chill down everyone's spines that were watching the broadcast.

The young joker moved to lean on the rail as he began to his little tale.

"Maybe I was smart little brat; got straight A's in school, joined clubs and tournaments to better challenge himself, it was great for awhile but every time I just kept winning, and in time my life just kept…getting…boring. My friends, my family soon started to become blank faces to me, my life started becoming routine, there was no more thrill. Until good old television showed me something I've been missing. It showed The Joker in cuff, beaten black and blue by Batman, walking towards the Commissioner after stopping him from blowing up several of Gotham's skyscrapers from going bye-bye. When suddenly '**Boom!**' from afar, one of the buildings that was under construction starts collapsing! Batman and the Commissioner are in shock, and the Joker is laughing like the happiest person on earth!"

"And it was inspiring."

"Batman, the world's greatest detective, was outsmarted by the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker is strong, cunning, always waiting to use his next gag, an entertainer like no other. And he had the grandest stage, a whole city to be in his acts. With those thoughts flowing through my mind, I found myself smile…and laughing." He said, his mouth slowly raising until his cheeks started to stretch across his face and soft chuckles escape his throat.

"He became my mentor, my spiritual avatar. I started following his ways for years; all his methods and started creating some of my own. When I heard news of his escapes, I started to think of what I would do if l was him, what plans I could make to even outsmart the big bad bat. If I was right, I would get bored, but being wrong brought a euphoria I've never felt before. As time went on, it became more apparent that I needed something more, I need someone physical to challenge me, to try to stop me, to get my blood pumping for someone to finally be on my level. To have some fun."

"And it hit me within seconds; Batman and Joker had Gotham, but here in Jump City!" At this the young Joker leap up and raised his hands in the air towards a broken window showing the city lights of the city. "Robin, the boy wonder didn't have his own, a counterpart for all his and his little friends' heroism. Sure, there was Slade, but that mercenary just wanted to be a Batman with a gun. No, Boy Blunder needed a real challenge, but before I could rise to the occasion. I'd to take care of some…baggage."

Nobody wanted to know what he meant by 'baggage'.

"It's a long story so l won't to bore you with the details. Lets just say l got the ideas from a '_Halloween'_ movie." He smiled in smug satisfaction, proud as he reminisced about his work. While the cameraman's camera started to quiver as he shook in despair for his life. While Doctor Light tried to control his breathing and not show weakness to this upstart.

"So, after satisfying my murder boner, I decided l needed a new look for myself; so, l rummaged through my father's old things and found his old prom outfit." He said, throwing open his coat and displaying the deep blue within. "Also, went through mom's make-up, and with some help from a Metube video, created this masterpiece." He proclaimed, as if displaying a vision of an artist's masterpiece. "Opps, l almost forgot." He remembered, as he started searching for something in his coat.

Doctor Light was done with this miscreant taking over with was supposes to be his Halloween takeover, he began to bring up one of his light gauntlets, preparing to charge it. "I've had enough of your squabbling youngster; l believe its time to…"

**Click!**

"I also found my old man's 45. Caliber; lived in the glades of Star City growing up before coming here to good old Jump. Was in the safe with his and mom's rainy-day money, which they didn't really need anymore." He chuckled as he fixed his aim to the center of Dr. Lights unprotected forehead, causing him to freeze in place before he himself could aim and charge his gauntlet, causing it to power down.

"Good boy, now to finish up. There l was walking away from home for the last time, wandering around figuring out how to make my debut. When low and behold, l see you pushing around that little fellow with a smug little smile on your face as if you just won the lottery! And it hit me; this is the urban jungle. So, like in the wild, l must move up in the pecking order! So, like a good businessman l am, you must first start from the bottom, and you already had a camera so the people can know who I'm am! Now, I'm not at the level of my mentor and there's already a Trickster. So…just call me **Jester**."

Sweat was coming down Light's face, this was not part of his plan; he scoped this place out months ago, figured out the man's schedule, and made back-up plans should any of the Titans somehow got through his defences. But this, a young Joker impressionist has ruined it all in just 5 minutes!

"Course, that's just one version of what might had happened, maybe in an alternative universe somewhere that's what did happen, but in this one…well you'll never know." Jester sing-song, a smile spreading on his face as he squeezed the trigger.

**Bang!**

The camera suddenly showed the grated floor, as the cameraman moved to shield himself, as everyone watching, waited with bated breath.

The sound of the shot snapped the heroes of their trance, as the realization they might have seen someone (even though it was a villain) get shot on live television!

Robin was a about to rash out order, his and Speedy game was not important now as he wanted to stop anymore lost of life. That is, until another sound started to ring out from the T.V.

The sound of genuine laughter.

"Pppffttthahahahahahaha. Oh, t-the look on your f-f-face bahahaha." Chortled Jester, laughing up a storm as his pranked work out so well.

Soon, the camera slowly panned up to see Dr. Light alive, hesitantly checking himself for any injuries, a sigh of relief passed through him when he found none.

The camera then turned towards the laughing being, who was full blown belly laughing with glee, not even paying attention to his audience.

But his gun hand was a still calm and steady, fully trained on Doctor Light.

The only difference with the gun was in the muzzle now had a small red flag pop out of it with the word '**Bang!**' on it.

"God, you just can't beat the classics, am I right?" He asked, his laughter going less as he wiped away a tear in his eye, then went to pluck the flag from his gun. "Best two dollars I've ever spent for this little trick…"

Doctor Light fought hard to control his breathing as his fear started to transition into rage. He was Doctor Light! Feared by all, people flocking towards his majestic light, rival of the demoness of darkness, and here he was being treated like a third-class villain and pranked by this juvenile delinquent who probably wanted to have his 10 minutes of fame on T.V!

Well he had it, he was done being the laughingstock on what was supposed to be easy money!

"I am done with this!" Raising his hand to fire to weapon. "Kid or not you are…"

**BANG!**

"…and zero for the treat."

It happen so fast, on second the camera was on Jester as he re-aimed his weapon and took a shot, then off camera was the sound of something heavy hitting the ground with a solid **THUD**.

The only sound heard was the heavy breathing the scared cameraman, before he started to turn the camera, forgetting he was even holding it as he moved with body.

The camera only got to the lower chest before it was forcefully pulled back to the face of Jester.

"Ooohh, I'm afraid we can't show that if we want to keep our PG-13 status, people will have to pay extra for the rated-R rating." He took a sniff in the air, as his scrunched up in displeasure. "And the premium package for the 4-D version." He then, turned his attention back to camera; to his audience. "Well, as first appearances go, l think l knock it out of the park! That's all for Jester's happy hour for tonight everyone! Don't forget to check your candy kids. Have a Happy Halloween." Hahahah**ahahahahahaha!**

The camera cut out to show the rainbow-colored screen.

=oOo=

Far away in the outer domain of Gotham laid the home of Wayne Manor, deep within its cave systems bared the Batcave. Surrounded by his toys, uniforms and cars. The Batman stared at the blank screen as he narrowed his eyes as he began to progress the situation.

A new Joker in his protégé's city. Not good.

He needed to call Robin.

=oOo=

Within the same city, in a large structural building with big steel gates with the words 'Arkham Asylum' hanged above it. With the centre of the building was a giant tridecagon room with a bullet proof control room with cameras showing the patients in their rooms. The control room also had a regular T.V which broadcast the latest news, which now showed a rainbow screen after hearing laughter.

Only the laughter continued.

It was deeper in pitch but no less enthusiastic at the displayed it witness.

"Premium package!" He snickered. "Now that's what l call entertainment!" The entrance, the delivery, the story! The way he kept the audience going and made them beg for more!

"I'm already his number one fan!" Joker declared, still laughing. He couldn't wait to see what this kid come up with next.

=oOo=

Within Titans Tower were waves of furious movement as Titans of all sizes started making plans to try and stop this Jester from causing any more harm.

As soon as the shot rang out, the titans began to act; everyone who'd could flying immediately went to the factory, only to find police waiting for them, with the victim and Doctor Light's body already away. The police told them they found no one else around the facility, after looking themselves the titans had the same results.

When they return to the Tower to report their find, which just left them with more worry. Right now, they were trying to find any information on this Jester person to if his story was true; but considering he was trying to be like the Joker, left Robin with doubt.

They started to calm a bit when the Batman himself called the Tower to assist in anyway but so far nothing.

Raven was getting worried as she watch all the other titans running around, their emotions cranked up to ten; with fear, determination, anger, and shock. This would've been a major problem for her, if she wasn't already worrying over her boyfriend.

Ever since the disappearance of Jester, she had been trying to call him, but it kept on going straight to voicemail. It didn't help that Timid was thinking that Jester somehow found him, and he was his second victim. Brave, Rage Love and Lust wanted nothing more then to go out there again and find him. While Knowledge, Wisdom, Sloth and Rude thought it would be better to wait for him here as he was already on his way here before the alarm went out.

Raven was torn in two and it was taking all her focus not to blow up the tower (again).

She was so much into here mind that she failed to the elevator door '**ding**' open, as a figure step out and observe the chaos going around him for a moment, before letting himself be known.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the party animal has arrived!"

Raven let a sigh of relief of his voice. _"He's safe."_ Before a scowl appeared on her face. _"Now to kill him for making me worry about him so much!" _Turning to give him a lecture of a lifetime before freezing in her tracks as she gazed upon him.

**Boom! **

Robin signed, as bits of couch stuffing floated down in front of him, he knew she would blow up the couch eventually, especially since Beast Boy wasn't picking up anyone calls, and some people thinking Jester somehow found him on the street. She'd done a good job keeping it together so far while he, Speedy, Cyborg and Bumblebee were discussing plans with Batman on how to contain the situation when Raven finally lost control of her powers, making everyone in the room freeze as they tried to pinpoint the source.

He turned to address her. "Raven, I know your worried about him, but l still believe that he'll be…" He began only to freeze at the same thing she was staring at. Slowly prompting every single hero (and Batman) to look at the elevator entrance to see the smiling Jester.

Within seconds; weapons were drawn, charging, powers activating and knuckles cracking. All their focus on taking down this new enemy.

They expected to see an over-confident villain, maybe with traps and quips at the ready. What they saw instead was a confused person who was becoming nervous; backing away and putting his hands in the universal 'wait wait' pose.

"Woah woah, guys its me!" He pleated, really hoping they wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later.

It was the first titans that noticed his voice; while on screen his voice sounded like how the Joker sounded if he was younger, now his voice was lower in tone but still broke at the very end of his sentence, in the final stage of puberty, just like…

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, not yet lowering his arm cannon.

Beast Boy threw him a crooked smile. "The one and only dude."

"But…how.. was that..?" Stammered Speedy, very confused and really wanted some answer.

Beast Boy looked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that was me. I was around the area when l saw Doctor Light taking that guy. l was already inside before he turn on his security measure. After hearing his plan, I had to think of one of my own to try and psych him out, it help l was wearing the costume for it."

"So, I take it you didn't really shoot him?" Asked Batman, narrowing his eyes as if he already didn't like his answer.

Beast Boy's eyes widen as he just now registered that **The **Batman was on screen staring at him. He gulped. "U-uh yes, Mr. Batman, sir." As he slowly reached into his coat, highly aware that some of the other Titans still didn't trust him yet; and pulled out his 45. Caliber. "It a high-level prop gun I had made that shoots out paint balls at a powerful speed to mimic a gun. Sound was the same, taken from a local gun range and copied to fit the realism." He got more nervous as everyone was still staring at him for going all out on a gun, "I wanted it to look and sound authentic without actually being one."

"And the voice?" asked Bumblebee.

"It helps that your mom used to be a A-class actor and improvising is something I'm great at. l can even manipulate my vocals cord to any range l want."

"So, what happened with the Doctor Light?" Asked Kid Flash.

"Well, he sorta fainted from shock, peed himself to. I'm just happy he didn't get at a heart attack. I stayed with the guy until just before the police showed up. While waiting l told him who l was. It took me all that time to convince him it really was me. Thought l get out there before l spent Halloween being interrogated. Think I might have gotten to much into the role."

Everyone stared at him with a look that said 'Ya think' written all over it as they began to ease up on the tension.

Only to go silent again as Raven made her way to Beast Boy, who because he was wearing white makeup, they couldn't tell he had grown two shades paler then he already was.

"…You didn't pick up."

"I had it on silent, I didn't want to risk the chance of when of you calling and him recognize the ringtone. And after it was all done, I completely forgot to turn it back on."

"How come you didn't get here sooner?"

"The costume doesn't morph with me, so l had to walk here, plus take the motorboat to cross the sea."

She stared at him, reading his emotions and getting nothing but guilt from making her worry. She took a deep breath as she wrapped her trembling arms around herself under her cloak. "You scared me." Making him feel even worse.

"I know." He said, before taking small step towards her and slowly wrapping his around her, feeling her tense for a second before relaxing in his hold and warming emotions. "I'm sorry."

Raven exhale softy before snuggling further in his embrace, ignoring everyone else around her. "…No candy for a month." She commanded, now feeling him tense but then relax, knowing that he wanted to whine but had no say in the matter.

"…Fair."

"Good boy."

"Well." Batman started, seeing as those two were off in their own little world. "Since the situation looks to contain for now. I'm going to check on Quinn; if she or the Joker saw this Broadcast, they may try to retaliate or recruit him. You and the Titans need to shut this down before it can ignite anything while l do the same in Gotham."

"Yes sir!" Replied the leaders of Titans East and West. Getting a nod from Batman.

"Signing off."

A sigh left Robin as he close the link and recapped this whole day. What started as a fun Halloween night, turned into something of one big fat stressful joke. What next?

"…Dude, is Robin dressed as Speedy?"

"…Its gonna be a long night."


End file.
